What Was That
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Kisah lanjutan dari "Trapped" / Hei, apa yang dilakukan oleh Sesshomaru itu? Apa maksudnya?/ Kagome, dia tidak sedang bercanda kan? itu nyata?/Sesshomaru-Kagome, AU, OOC, percintaan mahasiswa, based on true story, diksi yang tidak tepat, gaje! amatir!


**What Was That?**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Sesshomaru – Kagome Higurashi**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu

 **Rate : T**

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku berjalan lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Aku hanya ingin urusan untuk masalah penelitian ini segera berakhir dengan cara aku segera bertemu dengan adik tingkat dan mendiskusikan bagian apa yang harus ia kerjakan dan bagian mana yang harus kukerjakan sendiri. Tas ransel yang sudah terlihat seperti punggung kura-kura ninja ini terasa sedikit terpental mengikuti gerakanku berjalan.

Setumpukan jurnal dan makalah ada di tanganku. Sejujurnya hari ini aku merasa sia-sia datang ke kampus, jujur saja hari ini aku hanya ada satu jadwal mata kuliah. Semangat yang aku bangun hari ini, sirna sejak pengumuman kelas ditiadakan setelah mendapat informasi bahwa Watanabe- _sensei_ **—** profesor pengampu mata kuliah ini sedang sakit.

"Kagome- _ch_ _a_ _n_! Apakah kau tidak bisa jalan pelan sedikit?" Ayumi menanyaiku yang jalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tidak. Aku merasa masalah mengenai penelitian ini harus segera selesai agar aku bisa memikirkan tugasku yang lain." Aku terus berjalan dan hanya menoleh ke arahnya sebentar saja.

Aku terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Ayumi yang berjalan di belakangku, dia terus berusaha menyeimbangiku. Dia terpaksa aku ajak untuk ikut menemui _kouhai_ setelah aku merasa tak banyak kenalan dengan angkatan di bawahku itu, aku rasa dia bisa jadi perantara antara _kouhai_ dan aku. Lagipula, setelah pertemuan dengan _kouhai_ ini, aku ada janji keluar ke suatu tempat dengannya.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ruangan yang digunakan _kouhai_ itu untuk kuliah, dari kejauhan aku melihat beberapa mahasiswa berhamburan keluar. Perkuliahan telah usai. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat sebelum dia ada kegiatan. Kulihat Takeda _sensei_ juga keluar dan menyapa beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di dekat ruang itu. Takeda _sensei_ adalah _sensei_ yang cukup populerdi kalangan mahasiswa di jurusanku. Semakin lama beliau semakin dekat denganku, kami berbeda arah jalan. Otomatis _sensei_ itu melihatku dan beliau mengenaliku setelah aku disuruh menceritakan tentang idolaku di suatu kelas yang telah diampunya, _hufft._

Ketika jarak kami semakin mendekat, aku baru menyadari bahwa kelas di dekat kelas _kouhai_ juga telah usai, dan tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan _sensei_ lain dari kelas sebelah —Sastra Perancis. Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya dari mana aku bisa tahu bahwa itu kelas Sastra Perancis, benar kan? Ya, ada seseorang yang aku suka sejak semester satu hingga semester lima ini berada di kelas itu, dia satu angkatan denganku.

" _Shit!_ Sial!" umpatku ketika aku menyadari dia berada di kelas itu dan jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar dengan kencang seakan-akan ingin melompat.

Sungguh aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, walaupun hanya sekilas setelah kemarin dia menatapku tajam saat aku duduk menanti Tanaka _sensei_ untuk mengkonsultasikan penelitian ini sambil berbincang-bincang dengan _senpai_. Dia melewati kantor bersama temannya dan menuju ke kantin, saat itu aku juga membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan tak acuh.

Aku merasa bahwa aku lamban untuk menyadari bahwa kelas seseorang yang aku suka itu usai beberapa waktu yang lalu, padahal aku berharap kelasnya masih berlanjut. Takeda _sensei_ semakin mendekat ke arahku, dan ketika hanya terpaut beberapa langkah saja, aku menyadari dia —orang yang aku suka hendak keluar dari kelas— dan pada saat itu juga aku berada di hadapannya dan berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyapa _sensei_ begitu pula dia, dia hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan kami. Sosoknya yang berpostur tubuh sempurna bagaikan model itu berhenti tepat di pintu, lokasi yang sungguh dekat denganku. Ia tak pernah berpenampilan buruk, aku hafal bagaimana caranya berpenampilan saat ke kampus, ia mengenakan kemeja denim _casual,_ celana _jeans_ yang semakin membuat postur tubuh sempurnanya itu terlihat jelas, arlojinya yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, serta tas ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya.

 _"_ _Sensei, konichiwa._ _"_ Aku dan juga Ayumi membungkuk dan memasang senyum lebar kami di hadapan beliau. Aku tak berani menatap dia —seseorang yang aku suka itu— secara langsung. Akan tetapi, aku bisa mengamatinya langsung dari pucuk pelupuk mataku.

 _"_ _A, konichiwa."_ Jawab Takeda _sensei_ sambil beliau mengumbar senyum lebarnya juga sambil meninggalkan kita berdua. Aku ingin segera lari dari situ karena aku sedang mencoba menghindari Sesshomaru –laki-laki yang aku suka— jadi aku langsung melanjutkan jalanku kembali dengan senyum yang masih mengembang tanpa memperhatikan dia, lebih tepatnya aku mencoba _stay cool_ di hadapan Sesshomaru. Alasanku untuk menghindarinya bukan karena dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi karena alasan lain. Sungguh aku tidak cemburu jika dia memiliki kekasih. Sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum, dan dia terlihat tampan sekaligus manis sekali.

Jantungku rasanya masih tak karuan, berdetak sangat cepat dan aku berasa senang dan sebal, semua rasa bercampur jadi satu. Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi untuk melihat _sensei_ , entah apa yang menggerakkan aku untuk menoleh ke belakang lagi. Kupalingkan badanku untuk melihat sekilas beliau, tapi yang kudapati ternyata sosok Sesshomaru yang menoleh ke arahku, dia melemparkan senyum lebar dan indah bak bunga merekah yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu di sekitarnya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman indahku, dan aku kembali menghadap depan dan terus berjalan menuju kelas adik tingkatku.

Oh Tuhan, jika seperti ini bagaimana caranya agar aku menghindarinya? Kenapa semakin aku mencoba menghindar darinya malah semakin aku sering bertemu dengannya? Tuhan, sejujurnya aku takut jika aku berharap lebih darinya. Aku takut. Sungguh takut. Harapanku hari ini adalah untuk tak bertemu dengan Sesshomaru. Akan tetapi, yang baru saja terjadi tadi itu apa?

 _Kami-sama, sakki wa nani_


End file.
